One Day At The Beach
by Lightning-in-the-dark
Summary: How can you go through Summer without going to the beach? Well, even Organization XIII can't. Live through the day where they try and survive the few hours out in the sun, trying not to burn or get on someones nerves... But where's the fun in that?


**LITD: I'm back with my very first Oneshot (maybe Twoshot) I thought that I would try something different and let my mind wonder a different direction for a bit because when you keep doing the same thing, it tends to get boring, hence the reason why I'm doing this. So folks, here we go. Organization XIII at the beach.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

**One Day at the Beach**

"Whoohoo!" Demyx yelled as he dash towards the edge of the shore. While the rest of the group either sweatdropped or set up their sunbathing area, ignoring the excited blond. A loud splash signalled that the melodious nocturne had hit the water and as Roxas glanced in the direction of the noise to confirm, Demyx was in the water.

Sighing, Axel walked up to his younger friend who was placing his floatable donut beside the umbrella. "He sure looks happy" Axel said just as Demyx surfaced with a huge grin on his face.

"Come on, lets join him" Roxas grinned and turned for the water. Axel on the other hand, stayed firmly where he was. The blond halted as he noticed that the redhead wasn't coming. "What's wrong? Don't tell me you're afraid of the water"

Axel head shot a glare to the teen. "I'm not afraid of the water" he growled.

"Then what are you waiting for? Come on." Roxas insisted as his patience began to ware away.

The flurry of dancing flames hesitated. "I think I'll just…work on my tan. That's it! I'll work on my tan!" he laughed nervously.

Roxas arched an eyebrow but let his friend's attitude slide…for one moment. 'He's scared shitless. I have a feeling today is gonna be so fun' he grinned evilly to himself. "Fine then" the blond sighed and ran towards the beach, leaving Axel to exhale in relief.

As Roxas disappeared into the blue, Axel flopped onto a sunbed and put on his sunglasses. The others were setting up their spaces apart from Vexen, who was heading down to the shore with a massive donut,

However, his peace didn't last long. "Hey candlestick?" a familiar, annoying voice called. He lifted his shades to see who it was but immediately regretted it.

Larxene.

"Why aren't you out there with the other retards?" she asked sweetly.

Why couldn't he just pretend to sleep or something? "Why would you like to know?"

"Just curious about your cowardice" she giggled as she lay on her stomach, facing the redhead on top of a beach towel.

"I _not_ scared of the water" Axel snapped.

"Whatever" Larxene sighed, not wanting to waste any more time arguing with the redhead and catch up with getting a tan.

Down at the water, Vexen was quietly bathing on a donut. His limbs hung loosely, dipping into the water whenever a wave would disturb the smooth surface. The Nobody's head rested against the back of the donut to let the sun's rays rain upon his pale neck.

Everything was peaceful for him, no stress in the lab, no nagging from the Superior, no annoying kids and best of all, no missions.

Just as a wave swept past the chilly academic bobbed up and down in unison with the water and as he came to a stop…

_SPLASH!!!_

Vexen flipped over and was consumed by the water. Without thinking, he shot up to the surface and gulped air. The first thing that Vexen noticed was the two younger Nobodies laughing at him. Even Larxene and Axel noticed enough of the scene and began to laugh at his misfortune at being the first victim of the pair's plot.

Demyx managed to stop laughing long enough to breathe out, "That…that was pure gold" before he burst out into a laughing fit again.

Before long, Roxas's eyes widened and quickly covered his face. "Jesus Christ! He's wearing speedos! AAAHHHH!!!" he screamed while running in circles. Demyx snickered as he watched the teen come to a stop and began to pout. "It's official. I'm scarred for life."

"Oh look! A quarter!" Demyx chirped and bent over to claim his find.

"Hey! That's mine!" shouted Roxas. "Give it back"

"What's the magic word?"

"Please" Roxas growled through gritted teeth.

Demyx brought up a thinking pose. "…No"

"Fine then…"

"Uh oh" Demyx squeaked as the younger teen lunged for him and speared the melodious nocturne to the floor.

"Give it back" Roxas demanded as he reached for his quarter but was stopped by Demyx's free hand.

"Never"

"That's enough!" a voice roared. The boys were halted by a column of ice which engulfed them before they could get away in time. Frozen on the stop, their eyes turned to their capture who had been watching them from the start. "There, that should keep you both quiet for a while" he said with a smirk and walked back to grab his donut, which had floated away and started for shore.

With Axel, he was having a hard time trying not to piss himself, it was like watching a comedy act. After a few moments, he wiped away a tear which had escaped because he had laughed so hard.

Roxas had managed to free himself by summoning his keyblades and turned to his friend who was still covered in ice. "I think I'll be taking back my quarter" he said and snatched the coin from Demyx's grasp.

"H-hey, what about me?" the sitarist shouted when Roxas turned to leave.

The blond glanced at him with a bored look. "Oh yeah"

_Smack!_

The ice shattered like glass as Roxas smashed his weapons against the frozen wall, not only freeing Demyx but sending him flying across to the other side of the beach resort. Before long, the key of destiny strolled up to the spot where he could locate a towel to dry off. However, the silence didn't last long.

"That was a bit…harsh, don't ya think?" Larxene asked, humour tainted her tone.

Roxas just shrugged. "You would've done the same if it were you down there" his voice became muffled as he wiped his face with the towel.

"He has a point, Larx." Axel said, joining the conversation.

"I know but the guy's getting old an' frail, don't ya think you guys should give him a break?" the girl reasoned as she turned onto her stomach and leaned her head into her hands.

Axel's first reaction was arching an eyebrow. "Are you trying to defend Vexen? Don't go soft on us now Larx"

"Shut up" she growled, throwing her bottle of suntan lotion at the redhead and scored a hit on the arm.

Meanwhile, Demyx had passed the commotion with the trio and headed towards a small rock pool not too far from the sunbathing area. On his way, he noticed that Xaldin and Luxord found the time to play a game of poker. _Hmmm, I wonder who will win._ The frustrated look on Xaldin's face kind of gave the melodious nocturne his answer. Vexen was drying himself, sending daggers at the teen as he passed. Marluxia was buying sea-salt ice cream. _Yum._ The only ones that weren't at the resort were Saix and the Superior who said they had other things to do. _I don't want to know._

After a brief walking period, Demyx found that he wasn't alone at the rock pool, Zexion was crouching down next to one of the pools surveying a small squid which didn't seem to be moving.

"Hey Zexy, what ya doing?" Demyx asked in a childish manner.

"Don't call me that" he replied sharply. "If you must know, I'm trying to see if this thing is alive"

"It looks creepy if you ask me"

"Most things are creepy to you, Demyx"

"Meh." (**A/N. 'Meh' means up yours in Spanish. Or that's what I was told**.) The blond turned and spotted a stick nearby. A smirk lingered on his face and he grabbed the piece of wood before he started to jab the creature.

Zexion stared at Demyx in alarm. "What are you doing?!"

"Just seeing if it's alive, like you said." He replied and poked it on the forehead. The first moments were silent but after that…the eyes shot open and with a burst of energy, the squid leaped up and latched itself onto Demyx's head, covering his face.

"AH! ATTACK OF THE SQUIDS!!! GET IT OFF ME!!! GET IT OFF!!!" he screamed and began to flail his arms about, trying to push the creature off of his face. He ran in random directions, catching the attention of anyone close by, including the rest of the Organisation who were present. They laughed. Axel and Larxene were rolling on the floor, the sand became a second layer across the skin, while Roxas was holding his stomach and gasping for air.

Demyx dashed unknowingly towards the water, hands fiddling with the tentacles that held the squid to his head. When the teen reached the sea, he tripped over the sudden rush of water below his feet and disappeared under the blue.

Seconds later, Demyx gasped for air as the squid released its grip on him and swam away. He spat out the vial salt water which had gotten into the Nobody's mouth. "Stupid squid" he muttered before standing up.

"Hey Demyx, you made a new friend?!" Larxene shouted between gasps as she had been laughing so hard. Axel was rolling about on the floor, picking up sand turning him into a walking sandman. The rest were either laughing or just shaking their heads.

"I told you not to do that" came from Zexion as he walked passed back to find his things. Laughs echoed throughout the site, some were holding their stomachs while others just stared at the teen in annoyance.

"Demyx! You look like you've had suction cups all over your face!" laughed Roxas.

"You look sooooooooo stupid" Axel said, roaring with laughter.

"Nothing new about that" Larxene stated.

That comment struck a cord. The melodious nocturne felt his fists become balls and the water below him began to stir. Before long, his face gazed at the laughing group with a very evil smirk. "I'll show you who's stupid" he muttered and lifted his right hand out in front of him.

_Thud!!!_

It wasn't loud but everyone heard the distant explosion. Some looked confused while others were worried. However, Axel and Larxene were still laughing their heads. It didn't last long, a massive tidal wave came rushing up behind Demyx, engulfing him while onlookers ran as fast as they could.

This got the laughing pair's attention, Larxene's jaw dropped.

"_Oh fu_-" Axel was cut off as the water crashed into them, throwing them in every direction.

As soon as it came, the water subsided and it gently flowed back out to where it came. The only one standing was…Demyx. No surprise there.

He smiled. However, it didn't last long as the teen just noticed one thing. "MY STUFF!!!" he shouted and run up to the dripping bag that was hanging from one of the umbrellas a few feet away from where it was originally.

"That's not the only thing you should be worried about" said a familiar and _very_ angry voice... Did I forget to say angry?

Demyx froze as he realised who it was.

Larxene. Dripping wet, hair stuck in different directions and a-not-so happy face. In fact, the glare looked so deadly, it could probably break a mirror…or a neck.

Sparks danced around the girl's hands until they met at the fingers, creating daggers. "Demyx" she sung sweetly.

"Oh crap"

"YOUR DEAD!!!"

"RUN! RUN THE FUCK AWAY!!!" Demyx screamed, dashing in the opposite direction as the attacks started to come, narrowly missing his head.

Meanwhile…

"I hate water!" growled Axel as he clutched onto the trunk of a nearby palm tree.

"Told ya" a voice said from above. Axel glanced up to see Roxas looking down at him with a smirk on his face. The redhead huffed before he began to slide down to the base of the tree, but as he got half way down, the distant rumble turned into deafening explosions.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!!" Larxene shouted followed by another blast.

A laugh erupted from the pair in the tree as Demyx shot past with a pissed off Larxene following suit. Her screams of frustration echoed throughout the park, shortly followed by more explosions.

"Do you think we should help him?" Roxas asked suddenly, noticing the sun had started to disappear behind the horizon. "I mean it is getting late"

"Nah" the redhead started, "let's watch"

Just then, Demyx whizzed past the tree and Roxas's eyes widened, knowing what was about to happen. "Oh fuck"

"Wha-"

_Boom!_

Axel was interrupted by a deafening explosion, sending the pair flying across the beach and they landed, ironically, in the water. Seconds later, Larxene sped past the tree, now destroyed, cursing and screaming at the teen that was tiring quickly.

Nearby, Zexion was watching with the rest of the organization, contently perched on a wall, eating sea salt icecream.

"How long do you think it's gonna last?" asked Luxord.

Even though the question was meant for everyone to answer, only Zexion answered. "Not too long. I would say it will end right about…"

_Boom!_

"Now."

Right enough, the dust cleared, revealing a very pissed off Larxene, daggers still in hand, panting heavily while Demyx lay in a crater about ten feet away. When she noticed that the boy wasn't moving, she snorted and stormed towards the beach. "Serves you right" she muttered as she past the other members. Some snickered while others just smirked in amusement.

Larxene let her daggers fade away and began to rummage through her beach bag.

But what the savage nymph didn't know that she had another pissed off Nobody to worry about.

"Larxene" growled a voice from behind.

She frowned. Turned. Then her widened eyes.

Axel, dripping wet, not to mention chakrams in hand, was standing in front of the shoreline, barely ten feet away.

"I. Hate. WATER!" With a loud roar, his weapons ignited and he threw them powerfully at the girl. All she could do blink as the blades exploded in her face, creating a ball of fire.

Panting, Axel regained his composure and began to walk away until the smoke was forced away by more sparks.

"Axel" growl Larxene with her weapons back in her hands, ready to kill the redhead.

But instead of running away, he smirked. "Nice hair-do, Larx" he said simply before breaking down into a fit of laughter, shortly followed by the rest of the organization.

"Huh?" her hand lifted to feel her hair.

Or what should have been her hair. Instead she was greeted by a sharp burn, jerking her hand away when the flame touched the skin.

Then it finally hit her.

Her hair was on _fire_.

After checking, Larxene found out that the only part of her hair left was the antennae parts, which had been singe by the flames.

Where Axel was standing, it looked like she was a living birthday cake.

The girl's fists balled so hard that they became white. "Axel" she began through gritted teeth to grab his attention. He would need the warning. "I am gonna castrate you in the most painful way possible and make you EAT YOUR BALLS!!" she finished screaming and charged for the redhead. Even though he did run away, he couldn't help but laugh.

Meanwhile, Roxas had managed to stroll past the new chase to stand beside Demyx, who was recovering from his own ordeal. "At this rate, we're all gonna go back with some kind of injury. You and me are living proof" the keyblade wielder sighed disapprovingly as another blast erupted from the left of their position.

Demyx nodded in agreement. "It is quite funny to watch when you're not the one being chased"

"Touché" comment Luxord before bursting into a fit of laughter when Axel received a spark on the butt.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" roared an unwanted, familiar voice. Everyone cringed – including Axel and Larxene (who had stopped upon hearing the command) – and they all turned to find a very angry Superior looking down from one of the buildings next to the beach and behind the spectators. "I think that you all have had your _fun _today-" he glared at Axel and Larxene "-so you all will report in the Gathering Hall, _immediately_" as soon as Xemnas finished, he portaled away, leaving the group silent and annoyed.

Most went back shortly after the announcement while some stayed behind to think.

Axel, Roxas and Demyx sat at the shoreline gazing upon the horizon as the last speckle of sunlight disappeared behind the sea.

Demyx sighed before lifting himself up. "Well, I guess we better go back before the Superior has another hissy fit"

Axel snorted, his hands perched behind his head as he lay on his back on the warm, soft sand. "Summer's not over though." He reminded with a smirk.

"Yeah" Roxas agreed and sat up. "We've still got tomorrow"

"Oh yeah" Demyx said thoughtfully.

The three of them stared at each other. "Theme park" they said in unison before laughing until the darkness blinded the land.

* * *

**LITD: There you have it. I thought it was fun to write, but I'll only do the theme park day if it's requested and if I can think of what they can do. Hope you're all having a great Summer. Till next time**.


End file.
